


And they didn’t suspect a thing?

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Dreadlord Jaina Proudmore, Evil AU, F/F, Online Dating, Rare Pairings, Talon Mercy, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Sombra convinces her friend Angela to try online Dating.





	And they didn’t suspect a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> Oh yeah, bring me that Evil AU.

Angela hadn’t been sure about this, but her more extroverted colleagues (Sombra) had been more invested in persuading her than her more quiet ones (Reaper), and the more apathetic ones (Widowmaker).

Sombra had finally managed to get her to sign up when she had said ‘Dating is hard enough when you’re a villain, let alone when you’re gay’. That was when she had decided to sign up for the interdimensional evil dating app ‘Killr’, she had rolled her eyes at the name too. With some of Sombra’s help she composed her profile.

Some pictures of her in and out of her Hellion battle-suit were a must. The first picture was an action shot that sombra had pulled from the security cameras during her return to Watchpoint Gibraltar, her old ‘friend’ McCree had gotten a lucky shot on Gabriel. The second was her in the lab, with a not entirely hidden rack of some of her favourite ‘instruments’ visible. Third was her in a very nice, and small, red dress.

Her profile read as thus:

_Angela “Malevolence” Ziegler (37)_

_The proto-MILF you’ve been looking for._

_Bad girl gone worse._

_Mad scientist and a big lesbian._

_I’m an ex-hero if you have a problem with that F off_

_No threesome invites (unless you’re both ladies) or I will kill you._

 

“What do you mean I’m a proto-MILF?” Angela asked Sombra, a little annoyed. “I’ve got to be a full-blown MILF at thirty-seven.”

“Ay, Chica, you forget your nanotech, you look fifteen years younger.” She laughed, waving dismissively. “Besides, we’ve got hotties to trawl through.”

A few seconds of swiping left and they found someone.

“let’s see: Illidana, age relative to 32. Says she was imprisoned for ten thousand years, likes cuddling, was betrayed by her sister and ex-boyfriend.” Angela read. Then flicked through the pictures “And look at those muscles.”

“I don’t know.” Sombra said. “I’d have to do some background research first.”

So, Angela swiped right.

“Now onto the next one.” She swiped left on a big alien man (and a tiny stick figure alien woman) looking for a threesome.

She and Sombra continued this for a while before finding someone who interested her.

“Jaina Proudmore (age relative to 35); She’s what she calls a Nathrezim.” Angela read. “Oh, ‘was a heroic human sorceress before I was infused with hellish energies by an ancient ritual.’ She probably won’t have a problem with ex-heroes then.”

“She looks good, you should go for her.” Sombra said, and Angela swiped right.

 

Jaina didn’t look much like her picture when they met outside a bar in London. She looked much more human, and Angela figure it was some kind of glamour. She was wearing what looked like a black and purple leather jacket over leather jeans and a purple blouse trimmed with gold. Angela was wearing a white and purple dress.

“Angela?” Jaina asked, confirming that she was the one she was here for.

“That’s me. Come with me.” She said, and lead Jaina to the booth she had reserved. She pulled the curtain as they sat down. “You can drop the glamour if you want.”

“I’m fine like this, and it takes a bit to apply.” Jaina said. Then she looked sideways and took a folded menu from the napkin holder. “I haven’t been to this world much, but I must say I really like how much better alcohol you guys have here. Beats the swill back home.”

“Anything you fancy?” She asked.

“Apart from your delish ass?” Jaina asked. Then seriously considered the question. “I’ll start off close to home, just a pint of Guinness.” A screen popped up from beneath the table to allow them to input orders.

“Pint of Guinness, proceed?” it said in an electronic voice.

“It’ll switch off once we order.” Angela told Jaina. “I’ll have a glass of Merlot. Proceed”

“Order confirmed, when you wish to order or pay, say so and I will assist you again.”

A couple of seconds later a hatch opened in the wooden wall and a pair of Omnic hands pushed their drinks through.

Jaina took a swig.

“That’s great.” She said and took another one. “So you’re profile said you were a hero, how’d you heel turn?”

“You have wrestling in Azeroth?”

“No, but we do in the Twisting Nether.”

“That’s… not what I would have expected.” Angela said. “Anyway, my turn to villainy started in Overwatch, they were a bunch of ‘Heroes’ fighting to prevent a second Human-Omnic war, except they weren’t. They were stockpiling super-soldiers so that they could be a for hire force when the war began.”

“And you turned against them for that?”

“Nah, they found out I could resurrect the recently deceased and kicked me out.” She said dismissively. “Something about messing with the laws of nature or something; I took my not inconsiderable talents to their rival organisation, Talon. Took a new code name, discovered I liked to run up a sadistic streak, and the rest is history.”

“Nice.”

“Of course, I knew they wouldn’t approve, so I had been offloading intel to Talon for a couple of months.” Angela said. She savoured the words in her mouth as she continued. “They had no idea sweet little Angela the Angel was behind the leaks.”

“And they didn’t suspect a thing?”

“Nope, what about you?”

“So, I was this really great ice mage.” She conjured a snowflake to demonstrate. “But then my girlfriend broke up with me by blowing up the city I had founded and killing half it’s population. Then I just said ‘Fuck that’ and found this awesome old ritual to increase my powers tenfold.”

“I’m sensing something else.”

“Yeah, the price for the ritual is now I’m bound to serve some ancient evil.” She said, like she didn’t believe the ancient evil would be walking around anytime soon. “Oh and the other half of my city.”

Angela whistled.

“No one expected prodigy and leader to her people, Lady Jaina Proudmore, could ever do something so evil.”

“And they didn’t suspect a thing?” Angela echoed Jaina’s earlier statement. Jaina grinned.

“I like you.”


End file.
